Jealousy
by MissPompeiiWoleese
Summary: Ron asks Hermione if she really did snog Viktor at the Yule Ball. ONESHOT


Romione

The crackling fire burned away in front of her, eyes fixed on the flames and her nose a soft shade of red. Her books all piled up onto a small desk-side table and Christmas homework spread across the lounge with parchment scattered in places and only a single sharp quill in her grip. Hermione flicked her bushy brown hair back and tied it back into a messy pony-tail. No sooner than she had expected, Hermione had company. A very exhausted looking Ron, had appeared on the chair opposite of her, he shoved his legs onto the foot stool and threw his hands to his face beginning to rub his tired eyes.

"I'm so tired." he said in between yawns.

"Try being me then." Hermione said placing the quill on a random book cover, "I have to finish all these charts, do a two scrolls of parchment essay for McGonagall and practice the Fidelious Charm for Professor Flitwick."

"I could help." Ron suggested and pulled an Arithmancy chat towards him, "What in Merlin's saggy Y-fronts is this?!"

He turned the chart sideways several times and made rather odd facial expressions, Hermione stifled a laughed.

"How do you- nope, don't bother, I won't understand it. Sorry Hermione." he said finally giving up five minutes later and passing back the chart.

"Well you tried." Hermione said placing it in her Arithmancy book, "Why are you so exhausted? I don't see any stacks of homework from you."

"In case you haven't noticed, I've spent the entire bloody day chasing around chickens and kicking gnome's butts out of the yard, and all I've eaten was three biscuits, a half a sandwich, one apple and a pastie."

"Wow, you've barely eaten anything- you must be starving, Ronald." Hermione joked.

"Ha. Ha." he replied sarcastically, "Why don't you just put your books away? You can finish it throughout the rest of the holidays."

Hermione bit her lip but agreed nonetheless, Ron helped her take her books and stationary into hers and Ginny's room, while Hermione went and helped herself to some left-over tomato soup (considering she hadn't eaten anything for a couple of hours.)

It was late, the night summer sky had settled in and the moon shown brightly over the Burrow. Hermione kept her eyes shut, trying to fall into a deep slumber, but her body wouldn't switch off and she was kept wide awake. She rolled and looked at her wrist watch. _One in the morning!_ She thought to herself. Eventually forgetting the idea of sleep, Hermione flung herself upwards and stared about Ginny's room wondering what to do at such time of the morning.

Without thinking, Hermione got up, wrapped her night gown around her, picked up her wand and left the bedroom. Hermione was very cautious about walking around the Burrow, carefully remembering about the noisy, creaking step from the third stair up. Tip-toeing, Hermione made her way down into the sitting room and fell onto the vacant couch. The fire was dim and soon to blowing out, Hermione put her hand into her pocket to extract her wand out of it- but it wasn't there. _Uh oh..._she thought slightly worried.

"Where could it have gone?" Hermione said to herself, beginning to search the couch.

There was a creak- Hermione bolted up almost immediately, she store up the stairwall, a dark shadow was appearing down it.

"Forgotten something?" said Ron's familiar tone.

She squinted, and saw he was holding her wand. He made his way over and sat down besides her.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Hermione mumbled.

She took the wand out of his grasp, and re-lit the fireplace- it begun to burn instantly.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ron asked.

"Nope, you?" Hermione replied.

"Nah, was sort of hungry- and was wondering where you were going."

"How did you-"

"Could hear you from in my room, you're a bit loud. Did you forget about the creak step?"

"No- I knew perfectly well about that step, although I think at some point I may have ran into Crookshanks.."

"That might have been it." Ron said putting his arm around her, "And there was another thing on my mind as well- why I couldn't sleep."

"And what was that?" Hermione asked dully, digging her head into his chest.

"Well I've been burning to ask this question for years, but never really thought how to say it." Ron inhaled, "So, I'm just going to say it."

"Alright then, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"Did you really snog Viktor Krum in our fourth year- at the Ball?"

"Well- why do you want to know, Ron? I mean it was like about five years ago." Hermione stuttered.

"Just tell me the truth, I want to know. I'm your boyfriend." he said squeezing her shoulder.

"Well, yeah I did. But don't go crazy, please."

"I'm not going to go crazy, I just wanted to know the truth." Ron replied moving a piece of Hermione's hair out of her face.

"So, you've been holding that question off for five years?"

"Naturally, yes."

"Why were you so interested?"

"I was jealous, obviously. I thought you could've figured that out." he smiled.

"I did figure it out." Hermione blushed then added in, "But I wanted to hear it from you. I have to admit something as well."

"Then by all means, go ahead."

"I didn't even accept Krum's invitation at first, because I wanted you to take me. But I thought you wouldn't ask, so I said yes to Krum. I was only mad because you only asked me as a last resort."

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting." he whispered.

"You should have been." Hermione giggled. "How about you make up for it now?"

"Be glad to."

Ron leaned in closer to her, then softly pressed his lips to hers and begun to kiss her. Hermione kissed him back with blissful passion. With each kiss brought more pleasure, Ron started to plant kisses down Hermione's neck. She pulled a hank of his hair and made him return to her lips. After a few beautiful minutes, they pulled away.

"Hey, Mione?" Ron whispered sitting his forehead against hers.

"Yeah?"

"You know that I love you, right?"

Hermione blushed.

"Of course I do, Ron." she replied nearly inaudibly. "I love you too."


End file.
